Aku, Kau, dan Adegan Busway
by Rachel Cherry
Summary: Aku tak tahu mengapa hari hujan itu terasa begitu spesial. Aku dan dia selama ini dekat. Lalu lucu saat kami dipertemukan oleh busway, buku si kumis Adolf Hitler, dan tentu saja, hujan... / hope you enjoy! warnings inside ;)


**_Warnings :_**

 ** _Indonesian's mode, casual conversations, AU. OOC absolutely._**

 ** _A beloved disclaimer:_**

 _ **Masashi Kishimoto – Naruto**_

* * *

 **Aku, Kau, dan Adegan Busway**

 _By Rachel Cherry_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.i.**

Ini tentang ekspektasi membosankan yang terskenario di kepala Sakura Haruno, wanita biasa yang terjebak rutinitas yang lama-lama bisa mematahkan urat-syaraf. Berangkat pagi ke kantor, fokus ke berkas, teman-teman sedivisi yang serius muka, istirahat, kerja lagi, cipika di pipi cipiki di pipi yang lain, dadah-dadah singkat, lalu pulang.

 _Tuk tuk_ selop abu-abu rompelnya masih menggema di trotoar depan kantor pajak pukul delapan malam. Tanggungan data tunggakan masyarakat sipil yang harus beres minggu ini bikin kepalanya sumpek. Benar-benar bikin pusing. _Shower_ mandi, sup ayam bikinan si kakak, dan _bed cover_ yang tebal jadi penyemangat utama langkah lunglainya.

Destinasi favorit—atau memang utama—yang tak pernah absen dituju: halte busway berjarak dua ratus meter dari gedung kantornya. Kesanalah Sakura melangkahkan kakinya.

Dering khas menyelip dari saku jasnya, lantas ia mengambilnya, sambil lalu—terus bertuk-tuk ria di kaki.

"Ini sudah _on the way_ pulang. Hari ini masak sup ayam, kan?"

Ah, si kakak. Rutinitas bebas absen yang satu ini. Suara diseberang sana dibalasi sambil lalu—dengan langkah lurus-lurus ke satu spot berplafon biru di ujung jalan. Konversasi yang sekali itu membuat Sakura berhenti sebentar, melongok ke langit.

Oh, mendung.

Berjalan lagi. "—ya, ya, bawel. Aku gak mampir-mampir. Gak perlu jemput—"

Bayangan bis berbadan senada dengan halte menyelipnya dari belakang, tentu pada jalurnya. Membuat matanya langsung dicuri fokusnya. Membuat kakinya otomatis berlari. "Ah, bisnya sudah datang. Sudah ya."

 _Plip_. Ponsel masuk ke saku. Badan bus yang sudah berhenti tepat di depan halte langsung di raihnya, melompatkan kaki ke dalam. Tepat saat itu rintik hujan mulai berjatuhan.

Bus tidak lantas berjalan, menunggu semua orang di halte bertandang masuk. Gerimis membuat mereka adu cepat masuk ke pintu bus dengan refleks. Sakura tidak memerhatikan karena sibuk mencari uang ongkos di saku dan tasnya, membuatnya tak fokus saat suara _puk_ benda yang jatuh itu bergema kecil di depannya.

Sebuah buku. Dan selop abu-abu rompelnya tak sengaja menapak di atasnya. Sakura langsung sadar.

"Aduh, maaf." Sakura refleks melongok ke atas, mencari si peniban buku—si pemilik buku. Ia terpaku. Ah, laki-laki.

"Maaf mas, gak sengaja." Katanya seraya mengambil buku—sedikit lebih cepat dari lelaki pemilik buku yang juga hendak mengambilnya. Sakura membersihkan badan buku yang sedikit kotor itu, dan lekas mengembalikannya ke tangan si pemilik, memberinya senyum tak enak. Senyum yang dibalas pandangan tak terbaca.

Lelaki itu hanya memberi anggukan, lalu mengibaskan bukunya sekilas, menoleh ke belakang, mencari duduk. Nihil. Sudah penuh. Ia kembali ke sosok Sakura yang masih memperhatikannya.

"Um… bisa duduk sini, mas. Silakan." Tawar Sakura yang peka. Ia menggeser tas kerjanya kala lelaki itu terlihat mengiyakan usulnya. Aroma maskulin yang wangi langsung membaui hidungnya kala lelaki itu menghempas duduk.

Tak ada konversasi lanjutan setelah lelaki itu duduk. Sementara bus sudah melaju beberapa saat lalu, membawa hempas gerimis yang makin menderas.

Melihat dendang gerimis membuat Sakura menelan ludah tak sabar. Perutnya keroncongan. Untung tidak sampai berkeriuk, sehingga lelaki di sebelahnya tidak usah mengernyit ilfil.

"Hitler, ya? Buku bagus." Komentar Sakura saat matanya menangkap sampul buku yang sekarang berada di genggaman lelaki di sebelahnya. Buku dengan sampul berdasar warna merah solid dengan sketsa tokoh berkumis khas sebagai sentralnya.

Mendengar suara Sakura, lelaki itu praktis menoleh. "Bacaan selingan," katanya.

"Suka sejarah, mas?—politik?" entah apa yang Sakura harapkan dengan menanyai lelaki itu lagi.

Tapi si lelaki tidak terlalu keberatan, karena selanjutnya ia tetap menjawab pertanyaan. "Biografi. Politik, kadang. Gak spesifik."

Sakura manggut-manggut.

"Saya suka Hitler. Dia radikal, tapi jenius." Komentar Sakura lagi.

Butuh waktu beberapa sekon untuk lelaki itu menanggapi, sembari menatap Sakura.

"Tidak cukup jenius berakhir menenggak arsenik." katanya dengan dengusan kecil.

Sakura tertawa singkat. "Katanya dia kabur pakai kapal selam dengan istrinya. Pergi ke Asia, tidak tahu tujuannya kemana. Jadi dia tidak langsung mati."

Kerutan di alis si lelaki. "Itu hanya rumor."

Tawa lagi. Kali ini Sakura benar-benar memancangkan matanya ke wajah si lelaki. Sekali membatin, Sakura akui lelaki ini _lumayan_ tampan. Entah lebih muda atau seumuran dengannya, karena dia memakai setelan kasual.

"Yah, itu yang saya baca di artikel-artikel. Tidak tahu benar atau tidak. Nama saya Sakura. Mas?"

Sama-sama memperhatikan wajah dan penampilan. Lelaki itu lalu menjawab, "Sasuke."

Sakura manggut-manggut, tersenyum puas. "Salam kenal. Mas Sasuke sudah kerja?"

"Saya masih kuliah, semester lima." Jawab Sasuke.

Ah, anak kuliahan. Pantas saja. Sasuke lebih muda darinya.

"Wah, jurusan politik?"

"Teknik industri."

Sakura kembali meloloskan kosa kata kagum. "Anak teknik jarang baca sejenis itu, kukira."

Sasuke tidak menanggapi, maka Sakura bertanya lagi. "Universitas Konoha, ya?"

"Ya."

Diam lagi.

"Mbaknya?" tanya Sasuke kemudian.

Sakura yang sudah menoleh ke jendela balik menatap Sasuke lagi. "Oh, kalau aku sudah kerja, dik. Kantor pajak dekat halte tadi." Katanya sambil senyum.

"Panggil Sasuke aja,"

"Ah, oke. Sasuke."

"Lembur?"

Sakura senyum lagi. "Iya, kemarin." Kernyitan kecil muncul di dahinya. "Kok tahu?"

"Ada kenalan yang kerja disitu juga." Jawab Sasuke sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Ah, begitu…"

Gerimis benar-benar jadi hujan di luar. Sakura melongok lagi ke jendela. Ia tidak bawa payung. Ia lalu mengamati Sasuke, yang sepertinya bernasib sama dengannya.

"Turun dimana, Sasuke?" tanyanya lagi.

Sasuke yang sedang mengutak-utik ponselnya kembali teralih. "Uchiha Cluster."

Uchiha Cluster. Perumahan kecil yang aksesnya melalui jalanan rumahnya.

"Berarti kita turun di halte yang sama. Rumahku di dekat situ. Jalan Teratai 5."

Sasuke tahu jalan itu. Ia lekas menyadari sesuatu.

"Gak bawa payung?" tanyanya.

Sakura nyengir. "Iya, gak bawa."

Dan halte tujuan mereka tinggal sekitar dua ratus meter lagi. Mereka tidak berkonversasi sampai bus berhenti.

"Ayo, Sasuke." Kata Sakura sambil beranjak. Ia mendapati mahasiswa itu sedang membuka jaketnya. Ia mengangkat alisnya kala Sasuke menawarinya kemudian.

"Pakai jaketku saja sebagai payung. Kuantar."

Entah apa yang Sakura pikirkan sampai akhirnya mengiyakan juga berlari menerjang hujan dilindungan sebuah jaket parasut yang dibentangkan di atas kepala. Secara teknis, otomatis dilingkupi pula dengan lengan pemuda pemilik jaket. Di depan dadanya, Sakura mendekap buku bersampul Adolf Hitler.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.ii.**

 ** _Uchiha Cluster, Blok B No. 29_**

Lelaki akhir 30an itu masih menyandang celemek merah muda polos ketika menyodorkan sajian ayam oriental yang baru saja keluar dari _microwave_ ke meja makan. Sepasang netra beriris jelaganya tertuju ke netra senada milik Sasuke yang lebih dulu memandangnya. Ekspresi jijay sedikit terlintas di wajah tampannya ketika menyadari tatapan setengah terpana si adik—yah, meskipun dia tak sampai membuka mulutnya, sih.

'Imej _cool_ dari mana sih, wahai para wanita?' batinnya mengomel otomatis. Namun belum sempat si kakak berkomentar, Sasuke langsung menyadari kekonyolannya barusan.

"Aku masih waras, kok. Tenang." Tukas Sasuke melayangkan pembelaan, tepat setelah refleks bagusnya berdehem demi mengembalikan mode _cool_ -nya.

"Ha-ha. Ha!" Itachi, si kakak, melayangkan tawa mencemooh. Menggeser mangkuk ayam orientalnya ketika Sasuke hendak meraihnya dan kabur ke kamar. " _Whoops_! Gak ada makan malam sebelum kamu cerita!"

Sasuke melotot, mendesis. "Gak ada cerita-cerita."

Balasan Itachi sama-sama netra, tapi dia cukup hanya memutarnya geli. "Ini cewek, kan? Seribu persen yakinnn." Nadanya heboh.

Sasuke melunak, menghembuskan nafas pendek.

Ia menimbang-nimbang. Sedikit kejengkelan kembali ke urat pelipisnya ketika berhadapan dengan alis Itachi yang naik-turun lucu menggodanya. Untungnya Sasuke sedang mode sabar—tumben.

"Di kantor kakak ada yang namanya Sakura, gak?"

Alis Itachi langsung mendatar. Tapi ekspresinya geli. "Haruno? Yang rumahnya di samping blok perumahan sini itu?"

Sasuke sedikit meringis sambil menggesekkan giginya, mukanya gelisah. "Hmm… ya. Barusan aku mengantarnya ke rumah."

Itachi geleng-geleng. Di otak berkapasitas tingginya ia sudah dapat menerka apa yang terjadi dengan si adik. Meski si empu cerita belum buka suara penuh.

"Cantik gak, dia?"

Diam beberapa detik. Sasuke masih belum menatap matanya lagi, masih duduk santai di kursinya dengan malas. Tapi Itachi tahu kepala si bungsu sedang bergejolak.

Sasuke menaikkan bahunya cuek. "Rambut terang, digulung berantakan. Lumayan," gumamnya, mendengus kecil.

Itachi tertawa. Ia benar-benar paham sekarang.

"Sebentar, sebentar. Aku mau ambil ponselku dulu diatas. Aku punya nomornya."

Dan si lelaki yang rambut panjangnya dicepol tinggi asal-asalan itu menghilang di ujung tangga ke lantai dua, setelah menjejalkan mangkuk ayam oriental ke tangan Sasuke.

"Makan aja dulu, gak apa-apa!" sahut Itachi dari atas.

Sasuke masih terpaku. Pada kondisi normal, si mahasiswa jagoan fakultas teknik itu mungkin akan langsung menjitak kepala si kakak saat itu juga. Tapi tidak, sepertinya masuk angin telah menginvasi sebagian volume otaknya, dan sekarang Sasuke hanya memandangi mangkuk berisi ayam di tangannya.

Sosok Sakura sekilas terngiang kembali. Masih sangat segar senyum sungkan pada lekukan bibir tipis itu terpeta di awangnya, sambil kata-kata yang keluar meningkahi, seperti:

"Makasih ya, Sasuke. Aduh, kamu tetap kebahasan begitu."

Sakura izin ke dalam sebentar, berniat mengambil handuk untuknya. Sasuke lekas menolak. Sebagai penghargaan yang meyakinkan, Sasuke memberinya seutas senyum kecil yang tulus.

"Sama-sama. Aku langsung pulang aja." Dan ia benar-benar akan langsung pergi menerabas hujan kembali kalau saja Sakura tidak memanggilnya.

"Bukumu? Ini." Sakura menyodorkan buku bersampul Adolf Hitler yang tertoreh sedikit basah pada ujung-ujungnya.

Ingat sekali ia saat itu dengan tanpa pertimbangan, menggeleng spontan. "Buat kamu aja."

Sakura mengangkat alisnya. Sepertinya menyadari barusan diajak berkonversasi selayaknya seumuran. Sasuke kaget sendiri, harusnya ia masih tahu sopan santun dan menyertakan entitas "mbak".

'Sial. Spontan.' Batinnya gusar.

Namun kegusaran itu langsung bisa tertepis karena selanjutnya wanita muda berambut merah muda itu tersenyum.

"Beneran? Wah, makasih lagi ya. Bakal aku baca sampai habis."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.iii.**

 ** _Jl. Teratai 5, No. 201_**

Jam telah menunjukkan pukul 00.15. Lampu baca masih berpendar dari kamar luas Sakura. Yah, entah mengapa malam ini berjalan tak semulus motivasi awalnya selepas kerja tadi; mandi, makan sup ayam lezat bikinan abangnya, dan walla! Menuju ke tempat tidur nyaman di samping ia duduk sekarang ini. Sakura mendapatkan supnya, dan dia juga sudah mandi. Hanya saja kesemua itu berjalan dengan _pace_ yang lambat. Dan yup, karena membaca.

Sakura melepas kacamata minus 2-nya. Menghela napas puas.

"Sasuke Uchiha." Gumamnya, sembari menutup buku bercover merah pemberian si mahasiswa semester lima petang tadi. Kemudian wanita muda itu tersenyum geli.

Ia mendapati tulisan tangan di pojok atas halaman pertama buku: _"Itachi Uchiha"_ , lengkap dengan tanggal buku itu dibeli dan setarikan tanda tangan yang sangat familiar bagi Sakura.

Senyum gelinya merujuk pada kenyataan bahwa Sasuke bertempat tinggal di kompleks para keluarga Uchiha. Itachi, si rekan sejawat satu lantainya di kantor pernah menyebutkan padanya, dia punya adik laki-laki, kuliah di Universitas Konoha. Dan kenyataan bahwa wajah mereka berdua yang amat mirip. Sakura dapat menebak dengan cepat.

"Ya ampun, adik Itachi dia itu. Aku harus tanyakan nomor Sasuke besok."

Sakura meletakkan buku itu ke dekat lampu baca setelah sebelumnya menandai halaman bacanya dengan _sticky notes_. Butuh beberapa lama lagi untuk bersiap sebelum ia menelusup ke dalam _bed cover_ -nya yang nyaman. Tubuhnya memang terasa pegal sekali.

Sayangnya, Sakura tidak menyadari, ponsel yang ia _charges_ di atas meja kerjanya bergetar. Satu notifikasi pesan singkat mampir ke benda elektronik itu.

Dan keesokan harinya ia baru bisa membaca, pesan itu datang dari nomor yang tidak dikenali, dan berisi:

 ** _Malam, Sakura. Save nomorku._**

 ** _-Sasuke-_**

Senyum lebar nan geli menjadi ekspresi pertama kala Sakura bangun tidur, tentu pasca membaca si pesan singkat. 'Itachi…' batinnya spontan.

Mendadak ia sangat bersemangat melangkahkan kaki ke halte busway pagi itu, menyingkirkan kefrustrasian tenggat tugasnya yang menggunung disana.

.

.

.

.

.

 **selesai**

* * *

 **A** rea **R** acauan **A** uthor:

 _Halo, haloo~ gue balik lagi setelah luamaaa gak main kesini! Uhh, betapa kangennya diriku :") Entah kenapa malam ini, selepas mabok ngelarin deadline paper Sejarah Eropa bisa-bisanya ngubek ke folder draft fanfic lama xD_

 _Fic ini sebenernya udah mulai gue ketik mulai September 2017 kalo gak salah, haha! Nemplok di folder draft karena emang belom punya ketikan ending. Dan judul awalnya itu "Gara-Gara Busway". Zzzz dan keknya lebih norak judul fixnya deh yak :'3 maapkeun, wkwk._

 _Gitu yaaa, semoga menghibur!_

 _'_ _dah, author mo pamit jadi manusia kampus lagi, mau sibuk ngebucin lagii *HAHAHA*_

 _Thanks, RnR! :))_

 _Semarang, 01.48._

 _._

 _*edited: baru bisa publish sore, hiks. btw, selamat menjalankan ibadah puasa beberapa hari lagi! semangatts!_


End file.
